1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling the operation of multiple light emitters in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus may include an electrophotographic (EP) print engine that forms a latent image on a photoconductive substrate. The EP print engine may include two or more light sources, such as for example, two or more lasers. This allows two or more scan lines to be swept across the photoconductive substrate simultaneously. For example, the use of a dual laser diode arrangement may increase the pages per minute by 2 times over the pages per minute of a single laser diode arrangement, all other things being the same.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus and method for controlling the operation of multiple light emitters in an imaging apparatus.